


Silence After The Strom

by RitalinDisturbance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitalinDisturbance/pseuds/RitalinDisturbance
Summary: The first change was the most painful, he could remember- he remembered the feeling of his skeletal structure physically shifting, and it felt like he was breaking every bone in his body. He remembered the feeling of his razor sharp fangs slicing through his gums, the feeling of his claws cutting their way through his flesh.He remembered the agonizing scream he let out when he just couldn't handle the pain, and then, he didn't remember anything from the moment he finished changing.





	Silence After The Strom

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of a dark fluffy werewolf Frank type thing :P

The world was once again changed.

He woke up in his bed with the most horrible headache he's ever had. As he slowly sat up and tried to gather his surroundings, he took in a few details.

He was naked. The sheets were completely clawed through. There was animal hair all over.

 

And then, he knew what had happened. He didn't remember, but he knew.

The window was wide open, and he was basically freezing. He didn't have the energy to close it- he just wanted to stay in bed for a year.

As he felt a sharp sting in his stomach, he quickly scrambled to his feet and made it to the toilet just in time.

His stomach twisted and spilled its contents, and from what Frank could isolate there were rabbit bones, a bat's head, and a human finger.

The rest was a pink meaty mess which he couldn't make sense out of.

Frank's had a really rough night.

He got up, then, slowly wobbling while he's at it, and looked at himself in the mirror.

He was really pale, he had dark rings under his eyes, his hair was sticky with blood, and there were deep scratches all over his body that were decorated with mud stains.

His left arm was completely bruised.

"Fuck." He touched his arm and winced, letting a throaty groan out. It hurt like hell.

He didn't want to think about it then- no matter how hard he tries, he wouldn't remember it anyway.

And so, he got into the shower and tried to wash the previous night off of him as well as he could.

In that moment he felt so alone and alienated, he wanted to just cry all day.

The guilt didn't bother him as much at this point- he knew that he kills when he changes and he accepted that, hoping that whoever he killed wasn't an innocent person, but someone who deserved to die, though he could never know.

The self pity, though, was something he never got over. After each change all he wanted to do was to wallow in his sadness, pondering weather he should just get a silver bullet and shoot himself.

He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

He shouldn't eat- he couldn't eat after a change anyway, he'd throw it all back up again.

He then forced himself to get dressed and get out of his door.

He was wearing his leather jacket, but that wasn't nearly enough to keep him warm.

His breath was swirling in clouds in front of him before disappearing into the cold air.

The streets were decorated with snow and shards of glass which Frank could only hope weren't caused by his nightly adventure.

He shivered, and pushed his left hand in his pocket before pulling his cell phone out with his right one.

He dialed a number, and waited.

It kept beeping until it went to voicemail and Frank sighed, before deciding to leave a message.

"Hey, Gerard. Listen, I had a particularly rough night. When will you be back in town? Please call me back. Bye."

He hung up and sighed as he entered the hospital doors.

He met Gerard right after one of his first changes. He woke up in a non familiar bed, in non familiar clothes, and when he slowly stumbled into the kitchen of the apartment, supporting himself with the wall, he saw Gerard for the first time, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book.

When he looked up at Frank, he asked him how he felt, and Frank half laughed and half cried as he sat on his couch.

Frank asked Gerard what happened, then.

"You tried to kill me, right before dawn." Gerard said. He was apparently taking a walk in the woods that night since he couldn't sleep. He ran into Frank, in his wolf form, and had the moon not set just in time, Frank would have devoured him.

As he jumped at Gerard, though, he changed right back to his human form, and passed out with a soft whimper.

Gerard was familiar with lycanthropy, apparently, and took Frank back to his place. He took care of him, and they kept in touch ever since.

Gerard knew how to brew wolfsbane potion, and so, every full moon, he'd brew Frank a fresh batch.

It didn't prevent the change, of course, but it made the symptoms much easier to handle. He wasn't as violent after drinking the potion, he didn't feel as bad after a change.

"Hello." Frank addressed the secretary in the emergency room. "I uh, I think I broke my arm." He said awkwardly, as the secretary nodded and typed something, and then gave Frank some papers, and he went on to get tested.

Since Gerard was out of town this week visiting his family, Frank didn't have his potion, nor the emotional support, and he could definitely feel the difference.

Gerard hasn't answered his phone since he told Frank that he safely landed in Jersey.

Frank felt so lonely, he felt like he did in the beginning.

The first change was the most painful, he could remember- he remembered the feeling of his skeletal structure physically shifting, and it felt like he was breaking every bone in his body. He remembered the feeling of his razor sharp fangs slicing through his gums, the feeling of his claws cutting their way through his flesh.

He remembered the agonizing scream he let out when he just couldn't handle the pain, and then, he didn't remember anything from the moment he finished changing.

He killed someone that night, a kid, judging by the contents of his bile the next morning. He cried that day; he couldn't believe what was happening to him.

That night was almost a year ago now. He got bitten right after his nineteenth birthday by a large alpha, who left him in the woods to die.

Only he didn't.

It took him a few hours, but he stumbled to his feet, and knocked on the door of the first house he could find. He told the old man who opened the door that he was attacked by a wolf.

The man quickly called an ambulance for Frank. The bite was on his hip- big and bleeding and oh so painful.

They treated him, gave him a rabies shot, stitched the wound, and he thought that was it.

He had no idea what he was in for the next full moon.

His arm turned out to be indeed broken, just as he thought, and he got a cast put on. He wondered what would happen to it the next time he changes.

He felt more defeated than he did in a very long time. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, I don't think I can make it to work today. I'm having my stomach issues again." He lied, as he did every month.

"No problem. Let me know how you're feeling in the evening." His boss said.

"Thank you. Bye." Frank made his way home, rubbing his eyes. Everything felt so surreal, as if he was floating somewhere in space, watching a movie through someone else's eyes as opposed to actually being alive.

He desperately needs help.

As he got home, he pulled off his shirt and flopped on his couch, just letting himself cry into a pillow. He felt so weak and helpless, he didn't know just where to bury himself.

He was so tired, not just physically, he felt like his mind just wanted to shut down on him so he could stop, for once, thinking so much and hurting so much that it made his head ache.

He fell asleep, then, a restless sleep, like his body shut down on him because it just couldn't take it anymore.

He didn't sleep for long before the subtle sound of a key in the door woke him up. He was lying on his belly, hugging a pillow, as he slowly opened his eyes just in time to see Gerard open the door and come in.

"Hey." He said as Frank sat up, rubbing his eyes just to make sure he wasn't imagining. He felt like it's been so long since he saw Gerard.

"Hey." He replied, as Gerard was pulling off his striped scarf, proceeding to take off his shoes and jacket.

He then sat beside Frank, before glancing at him. Frank knew he looked horrible- maybe the worst he's ever looked except for after that first time. Gerard furrowed his eyebrows.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, inspecting Franks cast.

"I broke it." He said simply.

"How'd you manage that?" Frank sighed deeply.

"I wish I knew, Gerard." And that was enough for Gerard to understand. Gerard got up, then, and made his way to Frank's kitchen.

He always made himself at home when he was at Frank's.

He pulled a small bag out of his pocket, then filled the kettle and turned it on.

He poured some of the contents of the bag into a mug, and filled it up with water after the kettle boiled.

He made his way to Frank, and pushed the mug in his hands.

"Drink it." Gerard said. Frank wasn't really in the mood for tea at the moment.

"Drink it, Frank. You'll feel better." Gerard said then, as if he'd read Frank's mind.

Frank obliged and took a sip. The taste was strange, yet oddly familiar. It didn't taste like tea should.

"Um, what's this?" Frank asked, pointing at the mug.

"Wolfsbane tea. I got your message, thought it would be appropriate." Gerard said, and sat down next to Frank.

Frank was so mad at him, then. Gerard hasn't answered any of Frank's calls or texts this entire week. He basically abandoned him when he was having a really hard time.

Frank didn't know what to say.

And so, he sipped his tea in silence, dodging Gerard's glances. He knew his chest was completely scratched and messed up, he knew he looked as beaten down as he ever could.

He knew, now, that the flesh reflected the pain within. That gave him some clarity in a very strange way.

"You don't look well." That's when Frank slammed his cup of tea on the table, making Gerard jump a little.

"You come here after you abandon me and that's what you have to say?" He was staring at a dumbfounded looking Gerard.

"I never-" He didn't let Gerard talk, he didn't deserve to right now.

"Jesus, Gerard, do you know what I went through? Was it that hard to just answer my calls?" He felt the rage rise to his head right now. He was so mad- at his life, at his condition, at everything, and he was taking it all out on Gerard. Gerard looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry, Frank." He said quietly. At that moment, Frank didn't care if he may have offended Gerard. He leaned forwards with his elbows on his knees and his head in his ends, and started sobbing. He couldn't handle life right now.

He was completely breaking down, and each sob felt like a sharp blow to his head, but he didn't mind.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to live like this?" He stopped to heave a breath, shutting his eyes tightly. "I'm stuck in hell." He continued quietly, more calmly, but he was still crying.

He didn't cry often, but now he needed to purify himself, he needed the pain to go away.

He then felt Gerard put his arm around him, and it stung where he had scratches on his back, but he didn't care. Gerard held him tight and Frank leaned into him, now crying silently simply because he couldn't stop the tears.

It felt so good; it almost felt as if it were the last part of his sanity enveloping him, protecting him.

"I'm so alone." Frank said quietly, and he could swear he sounded almost as helpless as he felt.

"You're never alone, Frank." Gerard said, giving Frank's shoulder a squeeze. And then Frank realized that he wasn't mad at Gerard, he was mostly mad about not having him. And now he's there- and with him there, Frank shouldn't ruin his chance to finally see him.

He wouldn't want to be the cause for Gerard making that face, with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips frowning, he hated when he made Gerard do that.

Gerard was softly brushing Frank's shoulder with his thumb, and it was so nice, it almost felt like he was mending him.

"I found him." Gerard then said, as if he's been trying to build up the courage to say that for a while.

"Found who?" Frank asked, confused.

"The alpha that bit you." Gerard said, and Frank jumped out of his touch to look at him. He was completely serious.

"What? Where? When?" Frank shot all the questions in less than a second. Gerard straightened up a little, and Frank just had to make note of how nice he looked today.

"Just before I left for Jersey. I was hanging out in the woods, next to that last street, you know, and I saw this guy arguing with someone. They were both yelling, and then he ran into the woods. He didn't notice me, but I saw him. He started changing." Gerard started explaining.

"Wait, but it wasn't a full moon, how could he change?" Frank asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's exactly the point, Frank. Alphas can trigger change off their emotions- like rage, or loneliness. Not on purpose, of course. I could smell it on him, you know? You're from the same pack. Frank, he's the only alpha around here."

Frank jumped to his feet and grabbed his sweater, pulling it over his head in no time.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked, following him as he made his way to grab his converse. He turned to Gerard sharply.

"I'm going to go, and kill him for what he did to me, right the fuck now." Frank said, and he had a murderous look on his face that Gerard had never seen before. Gerard grabbed his arm roughly.

"No." He said with a look that could give Frank's a run for its money. Frank tried to wiggle out of his touch. "Frank, listen to me."

He grabbed onto him harder.

"He's not a bad person. I talked to him. I know."

"Gerard, he ruined my fucking life." Frank said, his voice slightly breaking in the middle.

"Okay, let me ask you this. Do you remember anything you do when YOU change? God knows how many people you could have bitten! You think he did it on purpose?" Gerard asked and Frank, who was completely tensed up, went limp.

He realized then. All this time- all this aggression, it had all been for nothing. After all, what could he do? The guy never meant to hurt him, and Frank knew, he knew how horrible it felt to know that you've hurt and killed innocent people without having any control over it.

He vowed that if he ever figured out the Alpha's identity, he'd kill him, and he'd make him pay.

And suddenly, he realized that he didn't want that anymore.

"I want you to tell me about him." Frank said then, quietly, all his anger disappearing. He sat right there and then, on the floor in the middle of the corridor. Gerard soon joined him.

"He's 23. His name is Julian, and he's a birth one. I reckon he doesn't have it as bad as you, since that's the only life he knows- he's never been just human. I came up to him after he changed back, and he answered anything I asked him without any objection. He's a really nice person." Gerard was speaking with his hands, and had Frank not been completely fascinated by what he was telling him, his attention would be focused on the way Gerard talked from the side of his mouth, on the way his hair fell over his face, and the way he pushed it behind his ear.

"I told him about you." Gerard then said, knocking Frank out of his daydreams.

"You what?" Frank asked, thinking it couldn't have possibly been a good idea.

"He feels really bad about it. He asked me to tell you that he's really sorry." Gerard said, and Frank couldn't help but feel a soft twinge in his chest.

"Fuck." He finally said with a deep sigh.

They sat in silence then, for a while, and they ended up leaning against the wall side by side, with Frank's head on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard was Frank's only friend, and he couldn't believe how close they have gotten in that one year. Gerard was his savior.

"I love you." Gerard breathed out, then, inevitably making Frank blush. "I'm sorry I hurt you. You mean the world to me." Frank raised his head, to see that Gerard was completely red.

Frank knew Gerard was into guys, but he couldn't figure out weather that was what he meant at that moment.

"I love you too." Frank said, testing the waters, and he really did. It was always Gerard- Gerard was always there to console him, to help him, to brew him that pesky difficult potion, to take every blow that Frank got together with him.

If not Gerard, who else?

He went for it, then. He softly caressed Gerard's cheek with his fingers. Gerard's eyes turned to Frank.

"What are you-"

"Shh." Frank hushed him. "Thank you for everything you do for me." He said, nearly a whisper, and he then kissed Gerard's nose. Gerard had turned completely red by now, yet he let himself wrap an arm around Frank's waist.

Touching Gerard felt like home.

"Would it be weird if I kissed you right now?" Gerard asked, and Frank couldn't help his heart rate going through the roof.

"You... You want to kiss me?" Frank asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks rosy.

"All the time." Gerard said, never once breaking eye contact, and then they sat in silence for a little while.

It was quite a lot of information to take in, especially for someone like Frank who was so confused even without hearing that confession.

It took some time for him to come up with an appropriate response.

"You can kiss me if you want." He finally said, in a hesitant sort of way, but he was sort of biting his bottom lip, wondering weather Gerard would actually do it.

Gerard didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed harder in Frank's waist and their lips met, softly.

Gerard tasted like cigarettes even though he promised Frank he'd stop, and Frank would have been so mad if he could spare a large enough part of his brain, but he couldn't right now.

He was softly grabbing Gerard's hair, his other hand resting on his back, and they were moving their lips slowly and hesitantly.

The kiss wasn't long, and as they parted, they were both blushing.

Frank may have just forgotten about his condition at that moment.

As Frank finally came back to his senses, he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on Gerard's shoulder.

"Was that okay? That I did that?" Gerard asked, putting his arm around Frank's small frame.

"Yeah, I liked it. You can do that whenever you want." Frank said, as he closed his eyes, and tried not think about anything else.

He had Gerard now, and the bad part was over, for now, at least.

His heart was racing, and so was his mind, and he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

"Are we-" Gerard started, but Frank cut him off.

"I'd love to." He said, as Gerard was softly stroking his upper arm. He then kissed the top of Frank's head. "But are you sure you can handle me? I'm a mess." Frank said, and couldn't help letting some of the bad feeling creep into his heart.

"What, you actually think I care? I've wanted you for so long." Gerard said, and Frank laughed a little, it was half genuine, and half sad.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Do I look like someone who's not socially awkward to you?" Gerard asked, and a smile was playing on Frank's lips. He thought Gerard was absolutely adorable when he was this shy.

"You're perfect." Frank said, and then they sat in silence, cuddling, and Frank felt so warm, and right in place, and not alone.

Everything was okay now. He had Gerard, and Gerard knows how to fix everything.

Something was still invading his mind, though, and it took some time to figure out what he really wanted in that moment.

He raised his head then, with a look of total awe on his face, before grabbing Gerard's confused face with his hands and planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." He said, and he swore Gerard was looking at him as if he'd just landed from the moon.

"What for?"

"You made me realized what I need to feel better, what I need to get my life back on track." Frank jumped to his feet, and he was talking with his hands, and almost vibrating with excitement.

Gerard got up, smiling and grabbed Frank by the shoulders, trying to make him stop bouncing.

"And what is that?" Gerard asked, slowly pulling Frank closer to him in a n embrace.

"I want to meet him." Frank said, "The Alpha. Take me to him?"

"As long as he doesn't steal you away from me." Gerard said with a deep voice and a devilish grin, before letting go of Frank and starting to put his shoes on.

"Let's go now."


End file.
